Universal Clarification Series
The Universal Clarification Series (AKA UC Stories) is a series created, written, and illustrated by Numbuh 404. Editing and character consistency is also provided by the author's cousin, who goes by the surname "SoostheMoos." Series Information This storyline is comprised of a collection of short stories depicting the lives and relationships surrounding Jonathan Combs and his appointed personal demon, "Sock." Along the way, Sock inadvertantly helps Jonathan become lifelong friends with a young lady named Claire Hemlock, whose lively nature contrasts her obsession with dead things. Overview While most of the cast involves Erica Wester's original characters and are depicted by their respective roles, some behavior quirks or actions are explained by the influence of newly introduced characters throughout the storyline. Some characters may have smaller roles than others, but they each play a part in developing the main cast up to the end. As each character is introduced through whichever story they first appear, they are given a physical and vocal description, and do not receive another unless they undergo costume or major age changes (and yes, most of them will). Whenever a cut scene or a time skip is present within a story, it is marked with ". . ." to cut off from one character's side, and then picks up on the events of another until they intersect once more. List of Characters Keep in mind that "main cast" just means they receive more direct screen time than the secondary or tertiary. Sometimes the lesser-seen individuals create the depth for the main crew. Main Cast *Jonathan Combs *"Sock" Sowachowski *Claire Hemlock *Mephistopheles Secondary Cast *Providence *Mr. & Mrs. Combs *Ms. Hemlock Tertiary Cast *Jean Costello *Claire's Aunt & Uncle *Winnifred Vinello *Ophelia *Orpheus *Mr. Hemlock Story Listing Additional stories have yet to be announced, so this section is still undergoing construction. High School Years *First Possession *A Little Death (Upcoming) *Keep Your Head Up (Coming soon) *Discomfort Food (Coming soon) *Instruments of Torture (Coming soon) *Mutt Blood (Coming soon) *Not Your Average Illness (Coming soon) *Brother of Mine (Coming soon) *Sugarcoated Skulls (Coming soon) *The Color of Friendship (Coming soon) *Dance, or Else (Coming soon) *Motherly Concerns (Coming soon) Post-High School/College Years *Sock's Gift from the Grave *A Sobering Burial *Deadly Dreams *Away on Tour *Traps and Treats *Thicker Than Gravy *Shocking Discovery *The Fate of Costello *Infant Mortality Career Years *Mortuary Remorse *Mortuary Illumination *Seize the Deal *Deal Under Fire *Off the Hook *The Broken Balcony *Potential Romance *Dysfunctional Romance *Steak to the Heart *Strictly Business *Getting Tied Up *Put Under Pressure *Ring Around the Hemlock *Hold Your Peace Married Years *Welcome to Wedlock *Broken Bonds *California Screamin' *On the Rocks Post-Jon's Death *Into the Darkness *High Risk, High Reward *Old Friend Made Anew *The Lowest of Souls Post-Claire's Death Pending... Trivia *This series began development on March 18th, 2015, was unnamed until April 25th, and then posted up here on the Wiki on April 26th. The author was waiting for just the right title before going into major Wiki production. *Besides written notes and concept sketches, this is the first time that audio notes have been recorded to help produce a series; it was as simple as obtaining "a phone from the 21st Century," as the author likes to say. *There is (so far) one legitimate deleted story in this series that features several key elements that guide the rest of the series along. There are also extraneous details (an author self-insert character, romantic sub-plots, behavioral experiments, etc.) that lead to its own removal from the timeline. If enough support is given towards this prompt, it may eventually be released, but this is unlikely. Category:Series Category:Numbuh 404's Articles